Star Of Rock
by Nii-Chanzinha
Summary: Que eles se detestavam, todo mundo sabia. Mas, depois de uma noite de bebedeira, tudo muda. E as duas bandas mais badaladas da atualidade vão ter que se acertar. Ou Marlene vai cortar a cabeça de todos eles. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Se "Harry Potter" fosse meu, Draco Malfoy apareceria pelado em todos os capítulos. **

**

* * *

**

**Star of Rock**

Prólogo:

Catástrofe.

_- Não!_

O grito feminino e chocado percorreu todo o andar, alugado exclusivamente para as quatro jovens, e logo a porta do quarto foi aberta de forma afobada

- Gina , o que houve?

Mas a garota que atendia por Gina não respondeu. Estava em estado de choque, olhando fixamente para a revista em suas mãos.

- Gina? – Voltou a chamar a garota que tinha entrado no quarto. – O que ouve? Gina?

Logo, duas outras garotas estavam presentes no recinto. Assim como a jovem Gina, as três outras jovens presentes usavam roupões, cada um com seu próprio estilo e cor.

- Ela não está em condições de responder, Hermione. – Resmungou a mais alta e refinada das quatro, os cabelos negros e lisos presos em um elaborado coque. Elaborado _demais_ para quem havia acabado de acordar.

- Isso eu já reparei, Pansy. – Respondeu Hermione de forma ríspida. Detestava ser acordada por berros desesperados. Ainda mais depois de ficar mais de 72 horas sem dormir direito.

- Escuta, garota, não fala comigo assim! – Se irritou Pansy. – Eu estou tão cansada quanto você!

- Acho que devemos chamar Marlene. – Falou Hermione, ignorando Pansy completamente. – Pode ser algo grave. Alguma reação depois de tanto tempo sem uma noite de sono decente.

- Não seja _idiota_. – Disse Pansy, cada vez mais irritada. Detestava ser ignorada. – Ninguém grita por ficar três dias sem dormir. – Observou, vendo Hermione alcançar o telefone do criado mudo. – As pessoas geralmente _desmaiam_.

Novamente foi ignorada.

- Certo, chama a _Marlene_! – Resmungou Pansy. – Mas eu é que não vou ficar aqui para ouvir os gritos dela... – Completou para si mesma.

Enquanto Hermione pedia para o recepcionista transferi a ligação para o quarto desejado e Pansy olhava-se no enorme espelho, ajeitando o cabelo e a faixa do _hobby_ oriental que usava, a quarta ocupante do quarto, e única que ainda não havia expressado opinião, chamou a atenção das outras ao falar, de forma despreocupada:

- Mas esse Draco Malfoy tem mesmo uma mão boba, não é mesmo? - Disse, de forma sonhadora.

Antes que Hermione ou Pansy pudesse pergunta: "_O que diabos isso tem haver com historia, Luna?"_, Gina finalmente esboçou uma reação.

Ao ouvir o nome "Draco Malfoy", a garota soltou a revista, fazendo com isso um som de baque surdo, que segurava como se está a queimasse. Curiosa, Hermione colocou o telefone no gancho e, aproximando-se da revista, a recolheu do chão.

- Eu. Não. Acredito! – Com os olhos muito arregalados , Hermione segurou a revista e abandonou o corpo sobre a cama. Suas pernas não aguentaram a surpresa. – Gina! Como você pôde?! – Perguntou, indignada. Pansy engatinhou sobre a cama, por trás de Hermione e, depois de espiar por trás dos ombros desta, arrancou a resista das mãos da garota.

Pansy examinou a capa da revista mais vendida da atualidade: _Gossip and Celebrities_. Nela, era possível ver um casal muito _fogoso_. O loiro alto e bonito, prensava contra a parede uma ruiva baixa e esguia. Uma das pernas da ruiva estava na cintura do loiro, enquanto uma das mãos dele estava debaixo da saia dela. Ambos sorriam e as bocas estavam muito próximas. Abaixo disso, a manchete em letras vermelho sangue:

AMOR NOS BASTIDORES!

Gina Weasley e Draco Malfoy se rendem a paixão em boate de New York

Pansy conhecia aquele cenário, se tratava de uma boate muito seleta, a _Hot Dance_.

- Gina! – Exclamou, olhando para a face muito pálida da ruiva. Gina olhou assustada para ela. – Como você pôde?!

- E-Eu... – Tentou se explicar a ruiva. – Eu p-posso explicar! Isso, b-bom...

Mas foi cortada por Hermione e Pansy, que começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo:

- Isso não tem explicação! – Hermione estava histérica.

- Quantas vezes... – Pansy não estava histérica, mas estava _bem_ furiosa.

-... Com tantos homens no mundo...

- ... Tenho que dizer...

- ... Você _tinha_ que se _engraçar_ logo...

- ... Que essa ...

- ... Com o cara mais machista e grosso do mundo!

- ... Cor te deixa gorda!

Ambas pararam de falar ao mesmo tempo. E olharam uma para outra.

- Eu não acredito que você está preocupada com _isso_! – Exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione bufou enquanto Pansy rodava os olhos.

- E daí que ela _ficou _com o Malfoy? – Indagou Pansy, jogando o corpo para trás na cama. – Ele é gato mesmo. Um tanto grosso, é claro, mas mesmo assim gato.

- Ele é do _Dementadores _! – Exclamou Hermione, como se aquilo explicasse todo o problema.

- Grande coisa... – Debochou Pansy para irritar a outra.

Gina estava completamente esquecida.

- Claro que é grande coisa, Pansy! – Hermione já estava hiperventilando. – Você por acaso esqueceu _quem_ são os _Dementadores_?!

- Uns caras gatos com corpos sarados? - Também estava preocupada, mas o habito de perturbar Hermione era mais forte.

- Não! São os caras que batem de frente conosco em _hits_ e que disseram que nossa musica e _lixo_ dá no mesmo...

- Harry Potter disse isso depois que _você _disse que a musica _deles_ era pura _poluição sonora_.

Hermione corou.

- Não importa! – Exclamou ela. – Os nossos fãs detestam os fãs deles! Caramba, até nossos empresários trocam farpas na imprensa! A única coisa que ainda segura a fina camada de paz entre nossas bandas é o fato de sermos da mesma gravadora... Agora me diz, diz, me dá um só motivo, um bem pequenininho, para que eles andem se _agarrando_ por aí!

- Draco Malfoy tem um bumbum bonito. – Respondeu uma voz sonhadora.

As três garotas olharam para Luna, que brincava distraidamente com a ponta dos cabelos loiros, enquanto olhava para a revista em questão. Ela também estava sentada na cama, em posição de lótus.

Depois do instante de silencio que seguiu depois da declaração inesperada da loira, Hermione voltou ao normal.

- Marlene vai surtar. – Disse, preocupada. – Nossos fãs vão surtar. Céus, até minha mãe vai surtar!

Gina ficou ainda mais pálida.

- Você não esta colaborando, Hermione. – Comentou Pansy, ao reparar o estado da ruiva.

Mas a outra não ouviu. Estava ocupada demais andando de um lado para o outro no quarto, preocupada com a reação da imprensa – os malditos _paparazzis_ deveriam está adorando aquilo – com a dos fãs – eles deveriam está chocados. _Ela_ estava chocada! – com a reação dos próprios _Dementadores _– Draco Malfoy deveria está em maus lençóis – mas, principalmente, estava preocupada com a reação da empresaria delas, Marlene McKinnon.

- Escuta aqui, _Granger_! – Irritou-se de vez Pansy. – Eu também _não_ gosto dos _Dementadores_ e você sabe disso. Mas Gina ter ficado pirada pelo traseiro bonito de Draco Malfoy, que é mesmo um gato, não é motivo para você fazer todo esse escândalo. Dá um tempo! Vamos ter de lidar com muitas coisas pelos motivos que você mesma disse! Então sossega esse teu fogo e fica calma! Não vai adiantar de nada esse teu ataque de histeria agora. Ela já ficou com ele e eles já foram descobertos! Ponto. Agora é ergue a cabeça e enfrentar o que está por vim!

E o que estava por vim chegou rápido, pois, no instante seguinte, a porta do quarto foi novamente aberta e, diante delas, surgiu o diabo em corpo de mulher.

- Ginevra Weasley. – Sibilou Marlene McKinnon, os olhos duros. Ela estava de _hobby_ verde esmeralda e de cabelos soltos. Mas mãos, um exemplar da _Gossip and Celebrities_ . – Eu espero que você tenha uma _boa_ explicação para... _Isso_. – E ergueu a mão que segurava a revista.

Gina engoliu a seco.

- Star of Rock - - Star of Rock - - Star of Rock - - Star of Rock - - Star of Rock - - Star of Rock - - Star of Rock -

O táxi, que cheirava a perfume feminino barato e a macarrão instantâneo, freou diante de um belo prédio espelhado em New York.

Era a Hogwarts Music. A melhor gravadora da atualidade.

Marlene saltou, passou uma nota de cinquenta dólares ao motorista e aguardou, batendo o pé, durante noventa e três segundos, o troco e o recibo. Com certeza, não daria gorjeta a um sujeitinho que fizera o trajeto mais longo até ali e ultrapassara quatro sinais vermelhos.

Não tinha que _conversar_ com Sirius Black? Pois que a Hogwarts Music que pagasse a conta! E seu chefe pagaria também pelos analgésicos de que precisaria a caminho de casa.

Ou, talvez, fosse melhor mandar aquela conta em especial para Ginevra.

Pegou o troco de trinta dólares, o recibo, e o táxi se foi com uma nuvem de gases que a deixou tossindo de forma constrangedora na calçada.

Marlene detestava taxistas.

E vendedores de enciclopédia.

Depois de controlar seu acesso, subiu as escadas do edifício, cumprimentado o porteiro ao passar pela entrada.

Carregava no braço esquerdo dez centímetros de revistas, a pasta estourava com cartas de fãs indignados, cópias de contratos e alguns manuscritos de Luna, com suas novas composições.

Luna tinha um talento peculiar ao se expressar. Enquanto a maioria dos compositores tinha uma tendência para o obscuro, o dramático, o grotesco e o bizarro, Luna conseguia, com palavras divertidas e singelas, mexer com os ouvintes, fazendo emanar vibrações gostosas através de sua voz e musica. E tudo isso sendo obscura, grotesca e bizarra, na maioria das vezes.

A letra da nova musica das _Fadas Mordentes_ passou velozmente pela cabeça de Marlene enquanto ela percorria o espaço entre a porta e a recepção da gravadora.

- Hey, Alice. – Cumprimentou Marlene. – O Black já chegou?

Alice sorriu.

- Bom dia, Lene. – Elas eram amigas de infância. – Sim, ele já chegou. Esta na sala dele. – Ouve uma pausa onde Marlene resmungou irritada. – Quer que eu o avise que você já chegou ou vai passar na sua sala primeiro? – Perguntou e deu uma olhada na quantidade de revistas que a amiga tinha nas mãos.

Marlene fez uma nova careta.

- Não, vou falar logo com ele. – E foi andando rumo ao elevador. – Avise que eu estou subindo.

O novo garoto do elevador olhou Marlene dos pés a cabeça, perguntou para que andar ela iria e, após acionar o botão desejado, eles esperaram as portas se fecharem.

- Escura, você tem cigarros? – Indagou ela ao rapaz, enquanto esperava seu andar chegar. Referia-se ao volume no bolso do uniforme azul dele.

- Sim, quer um? – Ele já ia pegar o maço, mas Marlene recusou.

- Não. Fica para mais tarde.

- Esta bem. Até mais e tenha um bom dia, senhora. – Desejou o rapaz assim que as portas se abriram

Ela grunhiu em resposta e saiu do elevador.

Marlene percorreu o bem iluminado corredor do décimo sexto andar. Nunca tinha colocado os pés ali. E nem precisava. Ela e Black já brigavam o bastante através dos jornais, revistas e pelo telefone, obrigada.

O andar, como já era de se esperar, era cheio de mulheres que usavam saias minúsculas. Típico de Black. E as paredes tinham várias fotos dos _Dementadores_. Prêmios, shows, aparições importantes... Ela tinha fotos das _Fadas Modernas_ no seu andar também.

Ela e Black eram os únicos empresários com _taco _o bastante para ter andares exclusivos.

Tanto os _Dementadores_ quanto as _Fadas Mordentes_ tinham estúdios individuais, cada um no andar de seu respectivo empresário, uma sala especial para composição e uma apenas para o figurino. Sem falar nos camarins dentro da gravadora.

Nada como ter sucesso.

Foi pensando nisso que Marlene se aproximou da secretária de Black, uma loira falsa com peitos enormes de silicones.

- Bom dia, eu estou aqui para falar com Black.

- Perdão...? – Perguntou a loira oxigenada, olhando para Marlene de forma avaliativa.

- Gostaria de falar com Sirius Black, seu chefe. – Repetiu Marlene, de forma impaciente.

- E quem deseja? – Perguntou a loira, com a voz desdenhosa.

Aquilo irritou a empresaria. Mas ela lembrou das palavras de seu analista, que sempre lhe dizia que as outras pessoas não tinham culpa de ser intelectualmente limitadas e, depois de um suspiro, onde clamou por paciência, respondeu:

- Marlene McKinnon.

- Oh! – Exclamou a loira. – McKinnon... – E, depois de enviar mais uma olhada a Marlene, levantou-se da cadeira. – Eu vou avisar ao senhor Black sobre sua presença.

E caminhou até a sala de Sirius empinando a bunda em seu terninho colado e minúsculo.

Depois de alguns momentos em que ela aguardou movendo o calcanhar, de olho na ponta do sapato, durante segundos intermináveis. Detestava ter de esperar.

Ouviram-se passos e logo a secretária peituda estava de volta, muito corada e com um sorriso brilhante na face. Assim que olhou para Marlene, o sorriso foi trocado por um risinho superior.

- Pode entrar. – Disse, voltando a se sentar.

Com um suspiro impaciente, Marlene entrou na sala, sem se importar em agradecer a secretária. Então, ao fechar a porta e olhar para frente, um homem delicioso apareceu. Sem camisa. E descalço.

- Olá – Cumprimentou ele, em agradável tom de barítono. – É um prazer finalmente tê-la aqui, Lene.

- Black. – Cuspiu Marlene, ao aproxima-se do sofá e derrubar sobre ele as revistas. – Meu nome é "Marlene" e não "Lene". – Ela precisou corrigir.

Sirius Black ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Alice te chama de Lene.

- Você não é _Alice_. – Explicou impaciente. Estava de costas para ele, arrumando as coisas sobre o enorme sofá de couro. – E, muito menos, meu amigo. Então vamos cortar os "blá-blá-blás" e ir direto ao ponto, ok?

Sirius, que até aquele momento olhava distraidamente as pernas da "colega empresaria", fechou a boca antes que começasse a babar, até porque, como ela mesma dissera, não tinha tempo para bobagens.

- Bom, e qual é, _exatamente_, o ponto? – Perguntou, rodando pela sala e sentando-se em sua poltrona, trás da mesa.

Não parecia muito preocupado em colocar sapatos. Ou uma camisa.

Como se Marlene ligasse para físicos sarados. Tinha mais coisas em que pensar. Como em como iria salvar o seu pescoço. E os das garotas.

- O _ponto_, Black, é que uma das _minhas_ garotas revolveu provar uísque e andou aos beijos com um dos _seus_ rapazes, que, pelo que eu entendi, estava tão bêbado quanto ela. – Disse, sentando-se elegantemente na cadeira em frente da mesa, jogando os sedosos cabelos negros para trás, impaciente. – E as bebedeiras de dois jovens bonitos, saudáveis e donos de uma relativa fortuna, não teriam nada haver comigo ou com você se toda a imprensa... – E apontou para a pilha de revistas sensacionalistas que havia colocado sobre o ridículo sofá de Black. -... Não tivesse descoberto e estivesse especulando sobre o assunto como abrutes que cercam a carne podre.

E era verdade. Sirius também estava tendo sua dose diária de aborrecimento.

Não que ele ligasse.

Aparentemente, os fãs dos inconsequentes, loucos e desbocados _Dementadores _perdoavam tudo: palavrões, piadinhas sacanas, boêmia, bebedeiras sem fim e, até mesmo, os cigarros. Eles gostavam e, ao que tudo indicava, apoiavam os atos rebeldes dos quatro rapazes.

Porém, _não_ estavam nem um pouco inclinados a perdoar o fato do vocalista da banda ter "ficado", como diziam os jovens, com uma das _Fadas Mordentes_.

Sem mencionar a briga interna que aquele ato tinha gerado. Rony ainda estava com o olho roxo e Draco, com a boca machucada. Os fãs não foram os únicos a ficarem desgostosos com o acontecido na _Hot Dance_.

Mas quilo não o perturbava tanto, afinal, duas horas depois lá estavam os dois, com enormes copos de cerveja na mão, assistindo o jogo de basquete da temporada, como se toda a gritaria e pancadaria não tivesse acontecido.

Idiotas.

Sirius não estava preocupado, para falar a verdade. Já tinha mais experiências com escândalos em dois anos de careira, como empresário daqueles quatro, que muito empresário com anos de vida nas costas. Não, Sirius não estava preocupado. Irritado, talvez. Mas não preocupado.

Diferente de Marlene, claro.

Não sabia se das garotas da morena davam trabalho. Na verdade, não se lembrava de nenhum escândalo envolvendo nenhuma das garotas – salvo aquele em que a calcinha de uma das garotas foi fotografada - nos, também, dois anos de existência da banda feminina.

Se seus garotos podiam superar bebedeiras, poderiam superar aquilo. Mas duvidava que as _santas_ de Marlene tivessem a mesma sorte.

Aquelas garotas eram os "Amores do Mundo Pop" do momento. Eram tratadas como verdadeiras princesinhas, fadinhas, fofinhas e todos os outros adjetivos "cutes" que existiam. Alias, a fama de "boas moças" das jovens era um dos combustíveis que alimentava as inflamadas brigas entre as bandas.

Um _erro_ como _ficar_ com _Draco Malfoy_ não seria facilmente perdoado. Ou esquecido.

- Black, eu _realmente_ não tenho tempo para ficar admirando você divagando. – Falou a morena, visivelmente irritada. – Escuta, eu não sei se você reparou, mas essa historia entre nossas bandas já está rolando a mais de quatro dias! – O que era muita coisa no meio em que lidavam. – Precisamos de uma solução. Agora. Já.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você é exatamente como eu pensava, _Lene_. – Riu, deliciado, ao vê a cara que ela fez. – Não está aqui me chamando de gênio criativo, afirmando que quer minha ajuda de forma humilde e cooperativa, como qualquer outra pessoa faria.

- Não sei se você reparou, mas, diferente das _mulheres_ com as quais _você_ está acostumado a lidar eu não uso creme para hemorroidas como brilho labial.

Sirius caiu em uma estrondosa gargalhada e Marlene franziu o cenho. Ele, ao vê aquilo, riu ainda mais, e a expressão dela fechou numa carranca.

- Mas você não tem papás na língua, né?

- Não, eu não tenho. Sou, como dizem as más línguas dos tabloides, osso duro de roer, e, como _você _mesmo disse em sua ultima entrevista, uma megera, intragável, um demônio e tudo mais. Não To nem aí. Agora trate de me ajudar a sair dessa enrascada na qual seu imprestável loiro junto com a capeta da Ginevra nos meteram.

- E se eu disser que não tenho a mínima ideia de como vamos sair dessa confusão?

Os olhos de Marlene faiscaram:

- Bom, _Sr. Black_, se o senhor disser que não tem a _mínima ideia_ de como me ajudar, eu devo sugerir que você pare de flertar com as secretarias peitudas, pare de olhar para as _minhas_ pernas quando pensa que eu não estou olhando e que afunde esse seu traseiro arrebitado na cadeira para tratar de pensar em uma solução _agorinha_ mesmo!

E antes que Sirius pudesse resmungar algo, a porta foi aberta novamente. Um homem alto e de aparência cansada entrou no local.

- Sirius – Ele olhou para o homem atrás da mesa e, logo em seguida, para Marlene, que também tinha virado a cabeça para vê-lo. – Lene, que bom eu vocês estão aqui.

- Oi, Remus. – Cumprimentou Marlene, e Sirius não pôde deixar de notar que ele não se importou com o "_Lene" _dele.

Remus Lupin, depois de fechar a porta, andou até perto de onde o amigo de infância e a colega de faculdade estavam. Tinha ordens superiores a tratar com os dois.

E duvidava muito que o que tinha a dizer fosse agradar.

- Tenho ordens expressas de Minerva. – Informou, parando ao lado da mesa, com as mãos nos bolsos.

Marlene grunhiu baixo, irritada, enquanto Sirius exclamava um palavrão alto.

Minerva, o Demônio.

Aquilo não ia ser bom.

_Agora sim_ Sirius estava preocupado.

**

* * *

**

**Oi, eu tow na casa de um amigo postando isso. Bom, que foi no meu _profile_ sabe que eu não vou poder postar durante um tempo. **

**Estudar é mesmo problemático, não é?**

**Alias, _estudar_ era o que eu deveria esta fazendo nesse momento. Só que, caramba, acho que Diogo (o meu amigo) morreu naquele banheiro porque tá demorando muito. **

**Bom, problema dele.**

**Então eu abrir o_ pen drive _e, surpresa! Essa fic estava lá. E já que provavelmente eu vou ter que arrombar a porta para tirar o corpo sem vida do cara que deveria está me ajudando a "desvendar os segredos da física" (até parece...) do banheiro, resolvi usar o computador dele antes. **

**Deixem comentários, por favor.**

**Prometo atualizar as outras fics assim que puder.**

**Beijão.**

**PS: Nii-Chanzinha ao resgate!**


	2. Período PósCatástrofe

**Star Of Rock**

* * *

Capitulo I:

Período Pós-Catástrofe.

_

* * *

_

_Dois dias depois..._

Hermione Granger saiu do avião particular apressada e revirou a bolsa à procura da confirmação da reserva no hotel. O dia seguinte, que seria puro inferno, a aguardava.

E pensar que a culpa de tudo aquilo era de Gina!

Hermione sabia muito bem o que iria enfrentar: maquiadores reclamando da má colocação dos produtos nas prateleiras, assistentes afirmando que não sabiam onde se encontravam as coisas, outras, irritadas, culpando outras pessoas pela bagunça do local. E as malditas cabeleireiras, puxando e torcendo seu cabelo a ponto de arrancá-lo do couro.

E a comida!

As saladas que não tinham gosto de nada, as carnes, fossem de que fossem, mais pareciam placas de borracha! Se ao menos o café fosse decente, para compensar tudo isso... Mas não! E o suco de laranja era suspeito. Hermione sempre detectava aquele gosto inconfundível de fruta passada, e o pior era que ela tinha que optar entre isso ou um café que, de café mesmo, só tinha a etiqueta colada na garrafa térmica. E olha que a garota já havia tentado de tudo: puro, com leite, com muito açúcar, com pouco açúcar, com adoçante, até com uma boa colherada de mel. Mas jamais, nunquinha mesmo, conseguira identificar sabor de café naquele liquido de cor indefinida.

Tratamento cinco estrelas? Hermione já usufruiria dele. Varias e varias vezes, na verdade. Mas nunca no em coletivas de imprensa promovidas pelo canal de Rita – _Vaca _-Skeeter.

A jovem suspirou, resignada, e tentou consolar-se com o fato de que os bolos, que sempre lhe serviam quando ia dá uma entrevista naquele maldito lugar, eram, de fato, razoáveis.

-Ora! Se não é uma das minhas _Fadinhas_ favoritas! Também ansiosa para a coletiva de amanhã?

Hermione quase tropeçou na mala ao reconhecer aquela voz: grave, profunda e bem-humorada. Além de lindo de morrer, Blaise Zabini a intrigava porque nada do que ela dissera da musica dele parecia perturbá-lo.

E Hermione era mesmo _perturbadora_ quando queria.

Harry Potter, que de longe era o mais responsável da banda masculina, já perdera a paciência com ela algumas vezes. Ronald? Bom, ele nem se fala, e da ultima vez que os dois dividiram o mesmo espaço (Um estúdio na MTV) quase ouve um homicídio duplamente qualificado. Draco Malfoy a xingava sempre que podia, e até mesmo quando _não_ podia. Mas Blaise Zabini... Zabini sempre ria das briguinhas entre as bandas, como se as achasse, de fato, divertidíssimas.

Muito estranho.

Era raro um homem ser ofendido por Hermione e não ficar transtornado de raiva e então lhe atirasse coisas: sapatos, relógios, latas de cerveja... Pensando bem, o ultimo, e único, homem que fizera aquilo com ela foi Ronald Weasley, amigo do próprio Zabini, quando eles estavam no colegial.

Hermione fez uma careta. Lembrar do colegial sempre a deixava enjoada.

- Já chegou? – Perguntou ela, para depois chutar-se mentalmente pela pergunta tão idiota.

- Já. – Respondeu ele, sempre bem humorado. - Achei melhor vim logo. Harry e Rony parecem duas noivas quando querem.

- Oh... Bom, thau.

Mas antes que ela pudesse dá o fora dali, ele perguntou, evidentemente curioso:

- O que houve com as rodinhas da sua mala? – Ele a olhou, debochado. – Não vá me dizer que as arrancou aos chutes.

- Ora, é claro que não! – Exclamou ela. – Que ideia mais idiota!

- Idiota? – Blaise fez uma cara falsa de confusão. – Até onde eu me lembro, você tinha uma estranha mania de tentar arrancar _coisas _aos chutes.

A garota piscou, completamente corada. As imagens de certa tarde, muitos anos antes, de quando ela ainda estava no primeiro ano do colegial, vieram a sua mente.

Rony ainda a detestava por conta daquele _acidente_ na aula de Educação Física.

- Eu não acredito que você esta falando nisso!

Para sua irritação, o negro apenas riu, escandaloso.

- Eu não preciso ficar aqui ouvindo isso! – Exclamou ela, agora irritada pela raiva. – Vou embora!

- Eu também. – Disse Blaise, com toda a cara de pau que possuía. – Podemos dividir um táxi.

- Não, eu vou alugar um carro. Alias, vou fazer a reserva agorinha.

- Mas isso é ótimo. – E Blaise começou a segui-la, quando ela se pôs a andar. – Assim economizo alguma grana.

- Como se você precisasse... – Resmungou, irritada.

- Tem razão, não preciso. – Ele ergueu os ombros. – Mas eu sou um cara moderno, e não me importo quando garotas pagam as coisas para mim.

- Estúpido.

Eles estavam chegando ao balcão da agencia onde Hermione alugaria o carro quando ouviram uma voz, claramente irritada.

- Da Budget! Não me faça rir! – E lá estava Pansy Parkson, os cabelos compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo, de costas para eles.

O atendente, um rapaz jovem e robusto, ergueu os sobrolhos .

- Da National, então?

- Escuta aqui, meu querido, fiz uma reserva na Enterprise! Conhece essa palavra? RE-SER-VA!

- Sim, sua reserva foi devidamente registrada, senhorita. – Reconheceu o funcionário, e embora sua voz estive calma, era notório que começava a transpirar nas têmporas. – Estão limpando o carro e já vão trazê-lo. Só sugerir outra alternativa porque a senhorita parece.... Apressada.

- É claro que estou com pressa, e sabe por quê? Porque levei só cinco minutos para pegar minha bagagem mas sempre levo quarenta e cinco minutos para vencer toda a maldita burocracia de alugar um automóvel. Sabe, se vocês têm tanto medo assim de que roubem, amassem ou mutilem os veículos, não deveriam alugá-los!

- Perfeitamente, senhorita. – Tremeu o rapaz. – Vou apressar a saída de seu carro, senhorita. – E saiu logo de lá.

Pansy bufou. Era Marlene quem providenciava aquele tipo de coisa, mas depois do _incidente_ de Gina, a empresaria as tinham colocado "de castigo" e dissera que não moveria um dedo a mais que o necessário para ajudá-las.

Maldito fosse Draco Malfoy e seu bumbum bonito. E maldita fosse Gina por não ter resistido a ele!

- Estou chocado. – Declarou, por fim, Blaise. Pansy virou-se para encará-los. – Porque não aceitou a Budget?

- Eles não aceitam cartão de débito. – Respondeu Hermione, que não parecia nem um pouco surpresa com a explosão da amiga.

- E ela não tem cartão de credito? – Perguntou ele, ainda confuso.

- Ela tem quinze. – Respondeu Hermione, novamente, antes que a amiga pudesse abrir a boca. – Acontece que ela tem um limite de mais de dez mil no cartão de débito, mas a Budget disse que não aceita e ponto. Fascistas.

- Como se fosse problema meu que eles promovam essa política sórdida. – Completou Pansy, retirando os óculos escuros que usava. – O que diabos você esta fazendo com _ele_, Hermione? – Perguntou, apontado para Blaise com os óculos. – A gente não precisa de mais problemas que já tem.

Hermione rolou os olhos castanhos.

- Não seja ridícula. Como se eu fosse mesmo ter alguma coisa com algum _Dementador_. – Disse com a voz enjoada.

Antes que Blaise pudesse expressar alguma opinião, que certamente seria algum comentário completamente sacana, o rapaz que havia atendido Pansy apareceu, e, completamente nervoso, lhe entregou as chaves do carro.

- Aleluia! – Exclamou a jovem, praticamente arrancando o chaveiro da mão do rapaz. – Você vem comigo, Hermione!

Hermione fez uma careta.

- Acho que não. – Disse. – Eu ainda tenho amor a vida. – E lembrou, com horror, da ultima vez que entrou num carro dirigido por Pansy.

Nunca mais queria passar por aquilo.

- Não seja ridícula. – Pansy rolou os olhos, com tédio. – Vai me dizer que prefere ficar aqui esperando um carro ao lado _desse aí_ a ir comigo?

Hermione olhou para Blaise, que lhe sorriu, galante e, em seguida, para Pansy, que lhe encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida e um arzinho de deboche na face.

Pansy ou Zabini?

Escolha fácil.

- Acho que eu vou me arriscar. – E decidiu ir de carro com Pansy ao volante.

- Star Of Rock - - Star Of Rock - - Star Of Rock - - Star Of Rock - - Star Of Rock - - Star Of Rock -

- Sabe o que eu também reparei em você? – Indagou Sirius, de forma completamente inesperada. – Você até que é bem bonitinha, quando não está fazendo caras e bocas.

Marlene rolou os olhos, não disfarçando a impaciência.

Ela e Black estavam no elevador da Hogwarts Music, após mais uma reunião com Minerva. O rapaz do elevador ouvia todo o dialogo, sem esconder o interesse.

- Eu dispenso elogios falsos e sugestões irônicas. Gostaria que voltasse suas atenções a missão que temos em mãos. Acha que é possível?

Sirius sorriu.

- Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de deixar claro que eu não faço falsos elogios e nem sugestões irônicas...

Marlene gargalhou.

- Ah, não? – Indagou, sarcástica.

- Bom talvez eu seja um _pouco_ irônico, sim, mas nunca disse nada que você não _merecesse_ ouvir. – Bom, Marlene não podia discordar disso. – E, em segundo lugar, se eu disse que acho você bonitinha, é verdade. Eu sou totalmente autentico, espontâneo e franco.

As portas o elevador se abriram e ambos seguiram caminhando juntos através do saguão.

- Isso quer dizer que você tem algum tipo de interesse amoroso comigo? – Investiu Marlene com ar de zombaria. – Oh! Céus! Meu coração está disparado! – Exclamou, colocando a mão no peito de forma teatral.

Eles alcançaram o balcão da recepção, onde foram brindados por um sorriso terno de Alice.

- Bom dia Alice, querida. – Gracejou Sirius, se inclinado sobre ela no balcão. – Quando é que você vai largar o Frank para fugir comigo, hem? – E lhe enviou seu sorriso mais charmoso.

Alice corou e rolou os olhos de forma divertida.

- Vou contar para ele que você anda me propondo coisas indecentes, Sirius Black. – Gracejou ela.

Sirius fez cara de desolado.

- Isso, com certeza, vai deixar metade da população feminina aflita.

Marlene, que até aquele momento ouvira tudo calada, não se segurou mais:

- Metido.

- Será? – Riu, presunçoso. – Se você provar vai ficar viciada.

- Pouco provável. – E olhou para Alice. – Alice, diga ao Neville que as garotas adoraram as flores que ele mandou.

Alice sorriu.

- Pode deixar. Eu vou dizer. – Então Alice abaixou a voz, para que só ela e ou outros dois a ouvissem. – E quanto ao... _incidente_? – Por que era assim que todos dentro da Hogwarts Music se referiam ao caso. – Já decidiram o que vão fazer a respeito?

Marlene fez uma careta.

- Você costuma assistir ao programa da Rita-_Vaca_-Skeeter?

- É claro que não! – Respondeu a recepcionista, ofendida. – Aquela mulher é uma sensacionalista!

- Bom, assista hoje. – Disse Marlene, já se afastando do balcão. – E você vai ver a que ponto o _incidente_ nos vez descer o nível.

- Star Of Rock - - Star Of Rock - - Star Of Rock - - Star Of Rock - - Star Of Rock - - Star Of Rock -

Gina estava encolhida no canto de um dos sofás, esforçando-se para se concentrar na TV ligada a sua frente.

Estava no apartamento de _Draco Malfoy_.

Como, em nome dos céus, se metera _naquilo_? Ah! Metera-se naquilo no momento em que fora flagrada aos _beijos_ com o vocalista dos _Dementadores_.

O que ela tinha na cabeça, afinal?

Além de ficar com um cara que, sinceramente, desprezava dês dos tempos da escola, ainda comprometera o futuro das _Fadas Mordentes._ Da sua banda. Das suas amigas. Da melhor coisa que já acontecera em sua vida.

Idiota!

Idiota!

Como havia sido idiota!

Agora estava ali, no ultimo lugar do mundo onde sonhara em colocar os pés. E, o pior de tudo, era que sabia que, daquele dia em diante, teria de colocar os pés ali muitas e muitas vezes.

Idiota!

Idiota!

Idiota!

Ainda estava chutando-se mentalmente quando o dono do apartamento apareceu. Ela virou a cabeça na direção dele e olhou a figura do rapaz de pé, imóvel, no vão da porta que ligava a sala a cozinha, consciente da palpitação raivosa em seu coração.

O silencio perturbador foi quebrado pela voz rouca de Draco:

- Então? O que você achou?

Parte dela queria ter odiado o apartamento, mas não foi capaz disso. Ele era espaçoso demais e a vista, espetacular. Mas, sem a menor sombra de duvidas, não se tratava de um lar.

Na verdade, dava a impressão de ter sido montado com muito bom gosto por algum _designer_ de interiores. Não havia nenhum toque pessoal que lembrasse Draco, salvo as fotografias da banda, espalhadas pelo lugar.

- Você não passa muito tempo aqui, certo?

- Na verdade, não. – Disse ele. – Geralmente durmo na casa de Blaise ou com alguma garota. – Ele suspirou. – Você acha que pode dormir algumas noites aqui?

Gina sentiu um frio na espinha.

Dormir _ali_.

O plano de Minerva McGonnegall era simples, na teoria. Já na pratica...

- Acho que sim. – Respondeu. – Desde que a situação em si seja sustentável.

Estava surpresa com a reação de Draco aquela manhã. No dia em que a solução para o _incidente _chegara os ouvidos os integrantes das _Fadas Mordentes _e dos _Dementadores _a reação do loiro não havia sido tão passiva.

A de ninguém havia sido, para falar a verdade:

Rony caiu da cadeira.

Hermione, mais uma vez, quase hiperventilou.

Blaise Zabini soltou uma gargalhada divertidíssima.

Pansy engasgou com o suco que bebia.

Os óculos de Harry Potter escorregaram até a ponta de seu nariz.

Até mesmo Luna pareceu _surpresa_.

Mas sua própria reação, combinada com o temperamento nada doce de Draco, fizera o prédio da Hogwarts Music tremer.

E Marlene soltar os diabos em cima dos dois.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi muita confusão, gritaria e mais gargalhadas de Blaise. Sirius teve que segurar Marlene para que ela não saísse às tapas com Draco.

Foi só quando Minerva, muito irritada e muito vermelha, gritou para que todos calassem a boca que as coisas se acalmaram. E a decisão para o _incidente _foi confirmada.

Draco Malfoy, vocalista dos _Dementadores_, e Ginevra Weasley, guitarrista das _Fadas Mordentes_, iriam anunciar estarem tendo um relacionamento amoroso para a mídia.

E, a partir daquele dia, Gina e Draco teriam que simular um namoro.

Um pesadelo.

- Escuta, você não quer ver um dos quartos? – Ele perguntou de forma polida. E visivelmente forçada.

O que Gina queria era sair correndo dali.

- Claro. – Respondeu tão forçada quanto ele.

Enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor que levava aos quartos, Draco se maldizia mentalmente. Maldita a hora que tocara naquela garota. Além de brigar com Rony e levar um sermão de Harry, ainda se metera naquela enrascada.

Fingir namorar uma _Fada Mordente._

Era o fim do poço. De um poço _bem_ fundo.

E, o pior de tudo, era saber que teria de dar fim – pelo menos durante um tempo – a vida de boêmio galinha que levava.

Merda.

Eles param em frente de um quarto e ele abriu a porta e se afastou para que a garota entrasse.

O quarto era espaçoso e bem iluminado. Com janelas amplas e longas cortinas de seda branca. A colcha feita sob medida também era branca e estava sobre a enorme cama de casal, o carpete era verde claro.

- O banheiro é logo ali. – Apontou Draco. – E aquela porta ao lado dá para um quarto de vestir bem espaçoso. O _closet _é enorme também. – Ele fez uma careta. – Esse quarto é muito grande para hospedes, acabei de notar isso.

- Bem. – Replicou Gina. – Eu sou uma hospede.

- Veja bem – Retrucou ele, ignorando a fala dela. – Você pode trazer uma ou duas mudas de roupas na próxima vez que vier para cá. Traga também alguma coisa que dê aos repórteres indícios que você costuma passar algum tempo aqui, comigo. Algumas fotografias ou flores, qualquer coisa assim. Você pode mudar a mobília se quiser. Ou as cortinas.

- Não há necessidade. – Retrucou ela. – Eu não vou passar muito tempo aqui.

- Isso você não pode afirmar com certeza, não é mesmo? – Ele encostou-se ao batente da porta, com um suspiro cansado. – Não temos um tempo limite. Ainda.

Ele disse "ainda", mas queria dizer "infelizmente".

- Esta bem, eu trago algo da próxima vez. – Ela também suspirou. - E onde você dorme? – Perguntou, fingido um tom casual.

Aquilo fez Draco rir.

- Do outro lado do corredor. – Ele mostrou a porta fechada atrás de si e lançou para ela um olhar zombeteiro. – Espero que a distancia seja o suficiente.

Gina ficou muito, muito vermelha, mais vermelha até que seus cabelos, e a hesitação dela foi fatal. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Bom, estou vendo que não é. – Comentou, com frieza. – Escuta, Weasley, desde que Minerva anunciou que estamos tendo um _caso ardente e incontrolável_ você vem me tratando como se eu fosse um estuprador em potencial. – Ela corou ainda mais. – No começo eu achava divertido, mas agora estou começando a me cansar.

- Desculpe. – Disse ela, constrangida. – Mas é que isso não é fácil para mim.

- E você acha que para mim é? – Revidou ele, franzindo ainda mais a testa. – Se eu soubesse que ao beber algumas canecas de cerveja a mais iria me meter nessa enrascada não teria nem saído de casa. Não era meu sonho de vida ter de fingir que namoro uma mulher que se porta como uma virgem profissional. – Gina abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi cortada por ele. – Não me admira que seu ultimo namoradinho, como era mesmo o nome dele? _Dean_? Não importa, não me admira que ele tenha caído fora. Deve ter achado você tão fria que ficou com medo de pegar um resfriado.

Teria doido menos se ele a tivesse esbofeteado.

Dean.

Fora por conta dele que Gina havia resolvido "encher a cara" na _Hot Dance_. O desgraçado a havia traído sem a menor hesitação. E lá estava Draco Malfoy esfregando isso na sua cara.

Maldito.

- Seu maldito! – Gritou, pálida de raiva. – Canalha! Quem você pensa que é para me dizer essas coisas?

- Eu disse alguma mentira, por acaso? – Indagou, a voz arrastada. Seu rosto demonstrava tudo o que sentia no momento: tédio.

- Pois saiba que eu amava Dean! E que queria pertencer a ele!

- O que só torna tudo muito pior. – Sentenciou Draco, imperturbável. – Você o amava, mas não teve coragem de se entregar a ele. Se eram _tão_ apaixonados, porque diabos não dormiram juntos? Pelo menos agora você poderia dizer que ele é mau de cama e constrange-lo publicamente.

- Como se eu fosse mesmo fazer algo assim! Além disso, Dean e eu concordamos em esperar. – Disse, irritada. – E de qualquer modo, essas coisas são complicadas em nosso meio, você sabe disso! Qualquer deslize e poderia virar capa de revista...

- Desculpas, e nenhum motivo. – Retrucou Draco. – Vocês namoravam há _anos_! E daí se dormiam juntos? Ninguém ia achar estranho. E, mesmo se fosse mesmo parar na capa de alguma revista, o que é que tem? Vocês eram namorados e não há nada de estranho em namorados dormirem juntos. Alias, sempre há um jeito. Se queriam tanto privacidade, porque não viajaram e foram se _divertir _em algum lugar?

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

- E você acha que era isso que eu queria? "Viajar para me divertir"? Eu jamais faria uma coisa sórdida assim!

- Porque "sórdido"? – Ele perguntou. – Estamos falando de sexo com entre dois apaixonados. Não há nada de sórdido nisso. Há, na verdade, um sexo gostoso, suado e divertido. Mas, em vez de ter isso ,você preferiu se guardar como uma virgem vitoriana.

- Você fala com base na sua vasta experiência, não é? – Perguntou Gina, com desdém. – Pois saiba que isso pode até servi para seus acasinhos passageiros, mas não funciona com amor de verdade. – Draco rolou os olhos. – Não para o tipo de amor que eu sentia pelo Dean. Do tipo para a vida inteira. Então eu acho melhor você parar de preleção sobre amor. Você não sabe o que é isso.

Draco não se importou.

- Tem razão, eu não sei. – Disse ele, lentamente. -Mas lembre-se que _seu_ Dean também não sabia, pois lhe colocou um par de chifres com aquela atriz Cho Chang sem nem pensar duas vezes.

Aquilo era verdade.

Aquilo irou Gina.

- Você não sabe nada sobre o Dean! E nem sobre mim! – Berrou furiosa.

- Talvez. – Continuou o loiro, tão calmo quanto antes. – Mas eu sei que existe um imperativo entre homens e mulheres, apesar das dificuldades e dos riscos. E esse seu _namorico_ me dá a impressão de ter sido muito gelado. Acho que Dean também pensou assim. – Então ele sorriu, cruel.. – Acho que foi por isso que ele foi atrás da Chong. Quem sabe ele queria mais que segurança e sexo limpo em dias da semana que comecem com "Ç".

- Ora seu...!

- De qualquer maneira... – Continuou Draco, como se não a tivesse escutado. - ... Eu não sou como _seu_ Dean era, então não espere de mim gentilezas e declarações de amor apaixonados diante das câmeras. Eu não sou assim e não vou mudar só porque vamos fingir namorar. E, quanto ao fato de eu não conhecer você, bom, vamos mudar isso nesse breve período de _namoro_.

- Você acha mesmo que depois de ouvir tudo isso eu vou fingir que tenho alguma coisa com você? – Ela avançou para perto dele. – Você só pode ter ficado louco!

Draco suspirou.

- Weasley, você vai fingir _sim_. Temos um acordo com a gravadora. Temos obrigação para com as nossas bandas. E, acima de tudo, temos amor a nossas vidas. E aquela McKinnon vai quebrar nossos pescoços se não fizermos isso. Em resumo, não temos escolha.

Ele era desprezível. Desprezível, repugnante e insensível. O que havia dito a ela a marcara a ferro quente e nunca iria perdoá-lo. Nunca.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, havia aquela voz irritante em sua cabeça, que dizia que ele tinha um pouco de razão sobre Dean. Seu relacionamento com ele não havia sido forte o bastante, e o que ela julgara ser consideração por parte do ex namorado tinha se revelado puro descaso dele por ela.

Afinal, ele não mostrara ter escrúpulos ao traí-la com a vaca chinesa. E, por mais que sua vontade fosse meter a mão na cara do homem que esfregara aquela triste verdade de forma cruel em sua cara, o que ela vez foi perguntar, numa voz contida:

- Como você consegue dar a impressão de que é a própria voz da razão?

- Anos de pratica. – Ele sorriu, felino, ao perceber que ela havia cedido e iria continuar com o plano. – Escuta, eu estou com fome. Vamos sair para comer algo por ai.

- Não estou com fome. – Mas estava.

- Então vamos ficar aqui mesmo e aproveitar para nos conhecer melhor.

- Vamos comer. – Retrucou Gina rápido.

Draco riu ainda mais.

- Star Of Rock - - Star Of Rock - - Star Of Rock - - Star Of Rock - - Star Of Rock - - Star Of Rock -

Severo Snape recostou-se na cadeira pensando em seu encontro marcado para a hora do almoço. Precisava cuidar apenas daquela pequena tarefa e então estaria livre para cuidar dos últimos detalhes do plano traçado por Minerva.

Aquilo seria, no mínimo, peculiar. A idéia havia sido partido de Minerva, é claro. E, diante das circunstancias, nem mesmo a _intragável_ da McKinnon ou o _insuportável_ Black puderam recusar.

O toque do telefone interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos.

- Snape falado.

- Sr. Snape... Estou ligando para me desculpar com o senhor. – Uma voz feminina falou.

- Se desculpando? Quem está falando?

- A... A doação de esperma que o senhor fez foi acidentalmente desviada. – A mulher respondeu depressa demais.

Snape demorou alguns segundos para entender o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

Snape empurrou a cadeira para trás e levantou-se num pulo quando o significado foi entendido.

- O que você quer dizer por "desviar" – Começou, vagarosamente. – Você quer dizer que alguma mulher está esperando um filho... _meu_?

- Sim.

- Quem?! – A voz dele aumentou de tom.

- Esta é uma informação que não podemos passar para o senhor. Só sabemos que aconteceu porque a mulher é uma funcionaria da Hogwarts Music, como o senhor. Na verdade, foi por isso que o atendente pensou que o esperma que ela queria era o do senhor... Gostaríamos de informá-lo que sentimos muito, muito mesmo, pelo inconveniente.

Snape estava quase arrancado os cabelos.

- _Inconveniente_? Que absurdo! Dê-me logo o nome da mulher!

- Nós não podemos fazer isso, Sr. Snape. Seriamos processados. – Severus não estava nem ai se eles fossem processados.

Diabos!

_Ele_ próprio iria processá-los!

Severus só doara o esperma por insistência de Albus, que insistira que um cara aos trinta e poucos anos e que não tinha filhos – e que não planejava tê-los – deveria, ao menos, passar seu _precioso dom_ para frente.

Nem que fosse de forma artificial.

Passado o surto de loucura daquele velho caduco, a historia havia sido completamente esquecida. Até aquele momento.

- Quando diabos isso aconteceu? Pelo menos _isso_ vocês podem me dizer.

- Foi... Foi recentemente. Sinto muito, mas não posso lhe informar nada mais que isso. Até logo.

E então Severus passou a escutar o sinal de ocupado ao telefone e, sem poder fazer mais nada, desligou.

"_E agora?"_, pensou, desesperado.

**

* * *

**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE****: Pesquisas recentes comprovam que postar reviews faz bem para a pele. Por isso, se você quer ficar com uma pele não linda e macia quanto a de uma **_**veela,**_** aperte no botão "****REVIEWS THIS STORY/ CHAPTER****" e seja feliz!!!!!!!**

**OUTRO AVISO IMPORTANTE:** **Gente, eu quero um capista!!!!! Para fazer a capa dessa FIC e das outras ("Loucuras de uma Garota quase Anônima", "Eleitos" e a de "Plano B"). Quem tiver enteresse, pode entrar em contado comigo pelo e-mail, reviews ou sinais de fumaça .**

**E, agora, os agradecimentos:**

**Kah Stonoga: **O mundo AU é mesmo ótimo porque abre um mundo de possibilidades. Que bom que você está gostando, amiga. Eu espero ansiosamente por mais reviews suas. Nessa fic e nas outras também, heim?! Beijão.

**Dessinha McGuiller:** Obrigada! E que bom que 'Cê curtiu a minha idéia. Eu AMO a Lene também, se bem que a aparição dela nesse cap. Foi bem pequena. Ela vai aparecer mais no outro. Continue lendo e eu vou esperar por mais reviews suas! Beijão!

**petit perle:** Não se preocupe que eu não vou parar!!!! O Sirius é o maximo mesmo**,** amo ele! Espero ansiosa por uma reviews sua! Beijão!

**Obrigada pelas REVIEWS e continuem lendo "Star Of Rock"!!!!**


	3. AVISO BÁSICO E ESCLARECEDOR

**Olá gente!**

**Espero que alguém ainda leia isso.**

**Bom, primeiramente eu gostaria de pedir mil desculpas por não ter dado noticias por tanto tempo. É que eu não estava no país. Meu pai me arrastou (literalmente) para a casa dos meus tios. Na Itália. **

**Pois é. Eu não fiquei feliz por isso também.**

**Afff NINGUÉM MERECE! Lá tinha net e tudo mais, mas eu estava tão iritada de estar naquele lugar (na casa de meus primos irritantes – ODEIO AQUELAS CRIATURAS!) que não tive disposição de escrever mais nada!**

**Enfim... VOLTEI!**

**E não. Eu não abandonei Fic alguma. E agora, como eu estou de volta, vou sim atualizar todas as minhas fic's assim que possível, ok? Isso é, se alguém ai ainda estiver disposto a lê-las.**

**Beijos!**

**E mil perdões! **

1

Um Toque de Magica


End file.
